


Interlocking Rings

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [21]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: New Year's isn't going to be the same old, same old for Jenna.
Relationships: Charlie Cameron & Jenna Cameron
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Interlocking Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I opened my Tumblr inbox for drabble prompts again this year! This one is for Dr-Lemurr over on Tumblr.
> 
> The prompt was for platonic Jenna and Charlie; Jenna's thoughts on New Year's.  
> ~ Tas

Jenna has hated New Year's Eve for a long time.

When she'd been serving, it had been either rowdy or lonely, nothing in between, depending on where her unit had been deployed and who'd gotten to go home for the holidays. Some crazy nights in foreign places, with hangovers that lingered like the smell of death.

When she joined the Sheriff's Department after her discharge, NYE tilted fully towards rowdy - except it became purely about monitoring and cleaning up after other people's excesses, not actually having fun herself.

This year, though; this year is different.

Charlie is celebrating with her.


End file.
